<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the friend. by Theladyofshadowsandmystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165076">Meeting the friend.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery'>Theladyofshadowsandmystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, the paternoser gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Feels, My girls being mums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted Strax to have a little friend of his own, then I remember that guy he was fighting in the name of the doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenny Flint &amp; Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint &amp; Strax &amp; Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Strax friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strax and Jenny were never very close, “Completely opposite” Vastra once said.<br/>Jenny was a calm sea, where Strax was an angry wave. They got along as the best they could, but it didn't stop their fighting. But then Strax started going to Glasgow for his weekends off.<br/>The tea he made would be a little sweeter, his steps were a little lighter, and He’s even been nicer to the horse. It reminded Jenny of something she couldn't put her finger on.</p>
<p>One case, it went very badly. Strax got thrown in the Thames, his gun got destroyed, that was the fourth one that week.    <br/>Jenny has seen Strax mad before but this was a whole new level, the slam of the stable door was the sure sign Strax wasn't in the mood for anyone.</p>
<p>He stormed past Jenny as she checked the post. There was a letter for Strax, funny Jenny thought Strax wouldn't normally get a letter. “Strax,” she called after him stopping him on the stairs,” WHAT BOY?” “There’s a letter for you from Glasgow.” He ran down the stairs like lightning, grabbed the letter from Jenny's hand and ripped it open, after seeing him so angry Jenny was shocked to see him with a grin on his face.<br/>“Read something good there Strax?” Jenny asked, Strax suddenly looked up, he shoved the letter in his pocket. “Yes, thank you boy, if you need me just call, I will be in my room.”<br/>And Strax headed back up the stairs. Jenny's eyes followed him then it hit her, Strax’s change in behaviour, Vastra was the same when they first met.  Could Strax have a friend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenny asked Vastra about it, “Do you think Strax has a friend up in Glasgow?” <br/>         “Jenny, I thought we had agreed that we wouldn't talk about Strax while we are in bed” Vastra grumbled. Vastra was laying on her front, one arm wrapped around Jenny, her head buried in the pillows as she tried to find sleep after a hard day. “<br/>         But if he did? It would be great for him,” Jenny grinned. Vastra turned to face her wife, “You are really happy for him, aren't you?” “Wouldn't you be? A lonely soldier with crazy women like us. Doesn’t everyone need a friend my love?”<br/> Vastra smiled at her fondly, she caressed Jenny’s side. “<br/>Yes, everyone needs a friend my heart, I found you didn't I?” “Yes, you did, now you can’t let me go.” “Indeed my dear.” Vastra grinned, like the cat who got the cream. “I think I’m going to ask him tomorrow,” Jenny said. “Good, so we can finally get some sleep,” Vastra said, as she turned over and hugged her pillow.<br/> A few minutes later as Vastra drifted off to sleep, there was a sudden: “I wonder who it is?” Vastra groaned, “Jenny, you're exhausting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenny remembered when she asked him, Vastra had gone to bed, she was cold, so she called for an early night. Jenny was cleaning up the late-night tea and Strax was finishing up with the horses,” Strax,” Jenny asked “why don't you come and have a sit down? ”<br/>Strax came in and flopped on a chair, and popped one of Jenny's lemon fancies in his mouth.<br/>Jenny sat down slowly, “ Strax… Your weekends at Glasgow are they fun?” <br/>Strax sat up slowly “...Yes...why are you asking?” “ I just wondered if you made any friends?”<br/>Strax opened his mouth then closed it, as he was trying to think of the right thing to say.</p>
<p>Finally, “Jenny, in a life on the front line …..Friends were nonexistent...this home with you and Vastra is more like a family.”<br/>“Aww Strax,” Jenny said, Strax glared at her.<br/>“But a friend, a friend to me, not a family member, someone away from work, though I enjoy my work very much, all the glorious battles we had.”  Strax turned to face Jenny with a grin, Jenny wasn’t fooled. “Strax you never have to defend yourself to me, you're right we are family,” Jenny said firmly.</p>
<p>“You are not so bad for a maid,” Strax smiled at her. “You're not so bad yourself potato boy,” Jenny winked at him.<br/>“So” Jenny started slowly, “ tell me about this friend.”<br/>“His name is Archie Colley, he is as big as a bear, an ex soldier. All the glorious battles he told me about, much better than any human scum I've come across...umm..no offence.”</p>
<p>Jenny smiled at him a little, “none taken.” </p>
<p>“We shared stories and when I talked he just listened, unlike the others I've told he didn't get up and walk away. He just turned to me and said, That's nothing, my boy listened to this story.”</p>
<p>As Strax carried on talking, Jenny just stared at him. She never saw him this calm and happy talking about someone, he only talked about his weapons like this.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me that way?” Strax realised that Jenny wasn't listening <br/>“I've never seen you so human.”<br/>Jenny had never seen a red potato, it was a sight to behold.<br/>“HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT BACK BOY!!! Strax jumped from his chair, looking like he was about to bring the wrath of hell down on Jenny.<br/>“And what on earth is going on down here?” A voice called, Jenny turned her head to see her lizard in armour leaning against the door frame, Vastra was in her dressing gown and she didn't look very pleased. <br/>“Hello dear, what are you doing up?”<br/>“Waiting for my wife to come to bed, what are you up to?”<br/>Jenny smirked and turned back to Strax, “I was just about to ask Strax if his friend would like to come for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a great idea, Strax what do you think?”  </p>
<p> Strax who was still shocked after what Jenny had said to him,”Ummm yes I’ll ask him good night,” then he stomped off to finish his chores.</p>
<p>Jenny stood up from the chair, “ off to bed then my ducks?”<br/>Vastra smiled at her and offered her arm, “indeed my dear.”<br/>Jenny links arms with Vastra, as she leads her to the stairs.<br/>“You did that on purpose, didn't you little minx?” Vastra whispered in Jenny's ear.<br/>“I do not know what you are on about,” Jenny said innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the day finally comes along, Jenny had never seen Strax so nervous.<br/>He was pacing in the front room and with any small noise from outside, he looked out the window.<br/>“Boy! Are you sure you have enough food ready?” “Yes, Strax.” “Are you sure the household is up to standard?” “Yes, Strax.” “Maybe I should go round to check.”<br/> “Strax!” Jenny grabbed him by his shoulders, “It's going to be fine trust me.”<br/>Strax sighed “maybe you're right, a soldier should never be this nervous he should face his fear in battle.”<br/>“That's the spirit,” Jenny said as she patted him on the arm.<br/>“Everything ready?” Vastra walked in wearing one of her best dresses, but no veil.<br/>“No Veil ma’am?”<br/>“No, I don't think I'm going to need it, I wish to show Mr Colley a normal dinner here.”<br/>“Actually, ma’am I don't think that's a great idea,” Strax started to say when the knock comes from the front door.<br/>“That must be him, Jenny got the door.”<br/>“Ma’am.”<br/>“But Madame.”<br/>“Hush Strax.”<br/>Jenny opened the door, Strax wasn't kidding about how big this man was.<br/>He was as big as a bear, bald, with a giant moustache. His poor cap crushes as giant hands twisted at it, “Mr Colley I presumed?”<br/>“Ay, you must be wee Miss Jenny Flint,” Mr Colley said as he looked her up and down.<br/>“Sir, what are you looking for?” Jenny asked, she didn't like the way this man looked at her.<br/>“It's nothing amiss, I just imagine you being a lot taller,” he said.<br/>“Oh, sorry, please come to Mr Colley,” Jenny said as she stepped out of his way.<br/>“Please call me Archie Miss Flint.”<br/>“Ok then, call me Jenny. ” Jenny smiled kindly at him. </p>
<p>As he stepped in, Strax was there to greet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soldier!”<br/>“Soldier!”<br/>They yelled at each other, followed by a weird kind of handshake and a soldier salute.<br/>“Shall we head to the dining room gents?” Jenny asked,<br/>“Yes please, but shouldn't we wait for your madame first?”<br/>“The wife is properly already there,” Jenny said with a grin as she wondered if he would be thrown off by the word wife.<br/>“A woman after my own heart, come on Strax I could eat a horse.”<br/>“That could be arranged,” Strax grumbled as he showed him the way to the dining room.<br/>This is going to be fun, Jenny thoughted as she followed the boys.</p>
<p>When they entered the dining room, Vastra sat at the head of the table.<br/>She got up to greet Archie, here we go, Jenny, thought.<br/> “Mr Colley, It's lovely to finally meet you. Vastra said as she shook his hand, “ I'm honoured to meet the great detective. Strax has told me so much about your cases,” Archie said.  <br/>As they sat down to eat, Jenny noticed Vastra wasn't wearing her gloves, her silver wedding ring was easy to see against the emerald colour of her skin. <br/>Jenny raised her eyebrow, testing him too then Jenny thought..</p>
<p>As dinner was ongoing Jenny looked around the table, Strax played with his food as Archie and Vastra chatted away. Not once he asked about Vastra skin, it confused Jenny so many people asked about it, but not him.“So Mr Colley, where did you serve?” Vastra asked, “I was in Egypt for 2 years,” he told Vastra proudly, “ have you ever been?” “Once on a case, I remember the sand getting everywhere ”Vastra smiled at him.“Ha, I remember the sand, Jenny this food is brilliant.” Archie turned to look at Jenny, “Thank you, Archie, I try my best,” Jenny said as she started to get up to clear the plates.<br/>“Let me help you,” Archie got up to help.“No, no, I've got this,” Jenny tried to stop him.“Please it is my way to say thanks for this nice meal you made,” Archie said. Jenny smiled, “well, ok then follow me to the kitchen.” She said as she picked up the plates, she made her way to the kitchen with Archie behind her.<br/>As she washed the dishes and Archie dried them, Archie said “ Your wife is very nice isn't she?”Jenny was shocked, none said something like that before.“Umm, yes she isn't she.”You don't have to worry about me, I won’t judge. I know a happy couple when I see one” Jenny sighed, “I was waiting for, why is she green?”<br/>“Not to be rude lass, Strax looks like a potato,” Archie softly looked at her.<br/>Jenny giggled, “that he does, I'm just worried about him, he doesn't have many friends, you're the only one we’ve met. I wished he would go out more.”<br/>Archie grinned “well Miss Flint, I will make it my mission to see to it,” He said while they finished cleaning up.</p>
<p>“I hope so, Mr Colley, and when would that start?” Jenny asked innocently, already knowing the answer.<br/>“Right now, Strax!” he shouted “ Get your coat. I wanna see what the pubs are like here.”<br/>Strax was already at the door waiting with Vastra.<br/>“All ready soldier?” Archie asked Strax, “Ready sir,” said Strax. It wouldn't surprised Jenny if Strax had a few grenades hidden in his coat, “Madame Vastra thank you for the meal, it was a pleasure to meet you” Archie said as he shook her hand. “The pleasure was all mine Mr Colley, I hope you will come again,” Vastra said as she smiled at him.</p>
<p>She walked to Jenny’s side and she put her hand on Jennys waist, “you boys look after each other now,” said Jenny as they waved the boys off as they left the house.</p>
<p>When the boys left the house grew quiet, the women were still looked on at the door with giant smiles on their faces. “Our boy has a friend,” Jenny said happily the only reply she got was a sniff. She turned to Vastra,“are you crying?” She asked, “ No,” Vastra said she wouldn't look Jenny in the eye.  “ Aww you big old green softie,” Jenny hugged Vastra “ i’ll go and put the kettle on, so we can look at case files to cheer you up.”<br/>“Yes my dear, that sounds like a great idea, Vastra said as she let her go.<br/>As Jenny headed to the kitchen she heards Vastra, “Jenny?’<br/>“Yes, my love?”<br/>“I’m very happy for him.”<br/>Jenny smiled softly, “as am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>